Blooming Heart
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . (deflects projectiles) (blocks projectiles) |unlocked = 100 seed packets |costume1 = BloomingHeartCostume |costume2 = BloomingHeartCostume2 |box title = Blooming Heart |flavor text = Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it.|rarity = Rare}} Blooming Heart is a seed-obtained lobbed-shot premium plant that was released for Valenbrainz 2016 in Plants vs. Zombies 2 for $6.99. She lobs hearts that deal more damage over time. She returned in Valenbrainz 2017. Seed packets for her were also sold in the store for real money. The player could buy the huge bundle, including Blooming Heart and 120 seed packets, allowing this plant to reach level 4 immediately. During Valenbrainz 2018, she returned again along with the Hot Date. She became a seed-obtained plant in the 7.8.1 update, requiring 150 seed packets to unlock. She appeared in the store and Almanac on January 28, 2020. She is tied to Blooming Heart's Sociable Season which lasted from February 4 to March 1, 2020. Origins She is based on the bleeding heart (Lamprocapnos spectabilis), a species of flowering plant in the poppy family. Her name is a portmanteau of "bloom," the name for one or more flowers on a plant, and "bleeding heart." The bloom could refer to how her damage 'blooms' with every hit, meaning that every hit she does is stronger than the last. The heart in her name refers to the fact that she lobs hearts at zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Blooming Heart will throw big projectiles at every zombie on screen, by dealing 200 damage per shot initially, and increases by 40 damage per shot each time they hurt the same zombie. The maximum damage she can deal is 300 damage per shot. Also, if a zombie is hurt by Blooming Hearts' Plant Food effect, it would bear more damage even when hurt through normal attack, which increases by 20 damage per shot each time. Ail-mint effect When boosted by Ail-mint, Blooming Heart will receive an additional 120 DPS to her attacks. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Blooming Heart draws great advantage in dealing large amounts of damage to strong zombies, and deals heavy splash damage when fed with Plant Food. She is well used in tandem with Shrinking Violet, as shrunken zombies are weaker and will take much more damage when Blooming Heart is used. However, take note that Blooming Heart's regular projectile does not deal splash damage. Thus, she is not a very ideal choice in Endless Zones, as when there are large hordes of zombies, Blooming Heart will not be able to handle all of them. Blooming Heart is not a good choice in Dark Ages, as Jester Zombies will deflect her projectiles, Wizard Zombies will turn her into sheep before she manages to deal heavy damage, and Zombie Kings will keep turning Peasant Zombies into Knight Zombies, thus nullifying Blooming Heart's increased damage. A great advantage is to use two or three Plant Food in large hordes for the effect of hearts growing in zombies for more damage. This can easily occur using Tile Turnip. Gallery Trivia *She is the first premium plant to be a seed-obtained plant. *She is the only seed-obtained plant that requires coins for levelling up unlike all the other ones. *Any seeds obtained for Blooming Heart in prior years will be used when she became a seed obtained plant. *She, Sap-fling, Winter Melon and Dusk Lobber are the only plants that have catapulting appendages but do not have the suffix "-pult." *Her idle animation involves her winking and blowing a flying kiss to her front, presumably at the zombies (based on her Almanac entry). *She is the second plant to have a positive opinion on zombies, the first being Hypno-Shroom. **However, there has been no evidence of Hypno-shroom being criticized for his lack of hatred against Zombies. *According to her sprites, there are unused fire sprites and pepper silhouettes (which may indicate that, aside from Sap-fling, Blooming Heart may also have been based on Pepper-pult). *She can sometimes start with maximum damage when planted. It is unknown if this is a bug, as her damage is supposed to increase with each projectile. *In the 4.4.1 update, Blooming Heart has a bug when she can makes zombie invincible to any damage, and sometimes, she even makes zombies unable to defeated by Lawn Mowers. **However, this bug has been fixed since the 4.6.1 update. Specific to the Chinese version *In the 1.8.0 update, she, along with Cactus made a cameo appearance in an advertisement before officially released. *She, along with Caulipower were the only special-edition premium plants from international version to be world-obtained plants in Chinese version. **She is also the second premium plant from international version to be obtained by beating a level. The first is Fire Peashooter. See also *Lobbed shots ru:Цветущее Сердце Category:Premium plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Valenbrainz Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Lobbed-shot plants